


Cпасатель

by kvks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Яркое солнце, прохладительные коктейли, нагретые шезлонги и огромный бассейн на территории одного из лучших отелей Кубы. Что может быть лучше этого, думает Кит, оглядывая людей из-под темных линз солнцезащитных очков.





	1. Chapter 1

Яркое солнце, прохладительные коктейли, нагретые шезлонги и огромный бассейн на территории одного из лучших отелей Кубы. Что может быть лучше этого, думает Кит, оглядывая людей из-под темных линз солнцезащитных очков. И незамедлительно отвечает: смуглый, вечно улыбающийся спасатель, который сейчас приветливо машет рукой девушкам, что, не скрывая своего интереса, наблюдают за ним.

\- Еще немного, и ты в бедняге дыру прожжешь, - усмехается Широ, потягивая из бокала свой напиток.

Кит медленно поворачивается к Широ и вздыхает.

\- Что? - единственное, что Кит может из себя выдавить, хотя прекрасно знает «что», да и его брат, пусть и не родной, знает его как облупленного.

\- Что? - передразнивает Широ и заливисто смеется, откидываясь на спинку шезлонга. Это смех сложно сопоставить с его внешними данными, вот уж точно. - Давно бы уже что-то сделать ...

\- Мы улетаем завтра, так что не вижу особого смысла, - срывается с губ Кита, прежде чем он успевает подумать. Он же буквально несколько секунд назад вообще отнекивался, что заглядывается на этого красавчика.

\- Смотри сам, - Широ пожимает плечами и откидывает голову, прикрывая глаза.   
Кит же снова поворачивается к объекту своих наблюдений. Не то, чтобы он хотел на него смотреть, но так получается. Он стоит около своей спасательной вышки, а вышка - прямо напротив Кита по ту сторону бассейна. Не смотреть не получается.

Откуда он вообще такой охрененный? Долговязый, жилистый, с длиннющими руками и пальцами, с округлой задницей в этих черных плавках, которые чертовски тесные, наверное - Кит так думает и запросто мог бы помочь ему от них избавиться - выступающие угловатые ключицы и сияющие синие глаза. Капельки воды скользят по изгибу его спины и переливаются на солнце - таким быть нельзя. В нем было все красиво. В спасателе по имени Лэнс.

Да, Кит знает его имя. Сложно не знать, когда к нему такой повышенный интерес и все попытки привлечь его внимание этим протяжным «Лэнс». Кит думает, как это имя звучало бы из его уст. Лэнс.

И Кит бы с удовольствием прыгнул с разбега в бассейн, притворился не умеющим плавать, тонущим, нуждающимся, чтобы почувствовать себя прикосновения горячего - Кит в этом уверен - кубинского парня. Но он не делает этого ровно две недели и уже не собирается ничего менять.

\- Жарко тут, - говорит он, залпом осушая стакан. - Пойду в номер.

\- Температурка явно не для тебя, - Широ снова хохочет, а Киту хочется огреть его чем-нибудь тяжелым, но вместо этого он встает с шезлонга и двигается в сторону отеля, напоследок снова обернувшись на спасателя.

Не вовремя. Лэнс поднимает голову, и в этот момент их взгляды пересекаются. Глаза Лэнса расширяются, и он улыбается, отчего-то Кит улыбается в ответ и ведет головой, подзывая его к себе.

Лэнс удивляется, но его широкая улыбка не сходит с лица. Он двигается на Кита — медленно, так кажется, словно в замедленной съемке. Как парни вообще могут так грациозно передвигаться? Ноги от ушей, ему бы моделью работать, рассекать этими самыми ногами подиум, а не сидеть на вышке, сложив их на друг друга. Ну нет, точно.

— Привет, — улыбка все еще не сходит с его лица. Так близко, и Кит усиленно разглядывает его через темные стекла очков. Россыпь веснушек на щеках и глаза еще более яркие, синие, чем можно увидеть издалека. — Ты что-то хотел?

Кит снимает очки и щурится от непривычно яркого солнечного света.

— Во сколько заканчивается смена? — Кит уверенно смотрит прямо в светящиеся глаза.  
— В двенадцать, — Кит удивляется, что Лэнс не смущен его вопросом. Он лишь улыбается еще шире. И у Кита уже наверняка от этой улыбки искрит в глазах, и это точно не от солнца. — Встретимся здесь?

— Ага, — Кит кивает и надевает очки, ухмыляясь собственной везучести, воле случая и Лэнсу. — До встречи, Лэнси-Лэнс, — он разворачивается и машет рукой. Как он его только что назвал?

***

 

— Куда-то собираешься? — Широ валяется на кровати, перещелкивая каналы на плазме.

— Почему ты еще здесь? — рычит Кит, роясь в своих вещах. — У тебя вроде по расписанию скайп с Аллурой? — он показательно смотрит на часы.

— Ты выгоняешь меня? — Широ щурится.

— Да, — шипит Кит. — Ты мне брат, конечно, но, давай, иди, собирай вещи или разговаривай с Аллурой.

Широ протяжно вздыхает, но с кровати все-таки встает.

— Я видел, что ты разговаривал с тем парнем, спасателем, — он останавливается у двери и говорит то, что говорить, в общем-то, не следовало. Он мог вполне промолчать, но, видимо, подкалывать младшего брата вошло в привычку.

— Что ж, поздравляю, у тебя хорошее зрение, — раздраженно произносит Кит. — Давай, у тебя были дела.

Широ едва сдерживает смех и покидает комнату, кинув что-то вроде «удачи», но Кит не расслышал наверняка.

Он еще раз смотрит на часы. Без пятнадцати двенадцать. Кит выпрямляется и потягивается. Он же точно придет?

Кит выходит из номера и отчетливо слышит за соседней дверью голос брата. Разговаривает с Аллурой. Кит до сих пор не мог взять в толк, как это им удалось вдвоем поехать на курорт. Широ и Аллуре так сложно расставаться даже на несколько часов. А тут целых две недели. Поразительная выдержка.

Жара наконец спала: в лицо дует теплый ветер, и Кит вдыхает этот воздух полной грудью, направляясь к бассейну. На территории уже слишком тихо, только несколько парочек сидят на скамейках и милуются между собой. Кит морщится.

Он уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз у него были нормальные отношения наподобие этих. Не вспоминается.

И сейчас он снова делает это. Мелкая интрижка, как искра, проносящаяся с большой скоростью, чтобы потом так же быстро затухнуть, оставаясь воспоминанием или чем-то забытым.

Он останавливается перед бассейном и оглядывается по сторонам. Ни единой души. Вода подсвечивается маленькими яркими фонариками и волнуется от легкого ветра.

Кит был бы не прочь искупнуться в последний раз. Возможности у него больше не будет: завтра с утра они с Широ улетают домой. Он, не раздумывая, снимает футболку и шорты, кидая их на сложенные шезлонги поодаль, и спускается по металлической лестнице в воду.  
Вода приятно обволакивает все тело, забирая себе скопившееся за день напряжение. Кит прикрывает глаза и ложится на спину.

— Ты знаешь, что в это время купание запрещено? — слышит он голос недалеко от себя.

— Да? — Кит принимает вертикальное положение и смотрит на Лэнса. Кажется, Кит впервые видит, чтобы он был одет. Легкая майка и шорты, но все же. — Мне положен штраф? — усмехается он.

— Вообще-то да, — отвечает Лэнс и щурится.

— Тогда сначала тебе придется вытащить меня из воды, спасатель, — улыбка Кита становится еще шире, в глазах блестят совсем не добрые огоньки. — Плаваю я хреново.

Он моментально ныряет под воду, выставляя руку вперед, имитируя тонущего. Оказалось, что это не так легко, как выглядело на первый взгляд. Десять лет занятий профессиональным плаваньем явно дают о себе знать.

Но Лэнсу, кажется, этот спектакль, несмотря на всю его абсурдность, был по душе. Он быстро снимает свои вещи и кидает их куда-то рядом с одеждой Кита.

Оттолкнувшись от бортика, он ныряет в воду, подплывает к Киту и хватает его за талию, притягивая к себе. Кит доволен. Даже слишком. Примерно так все и выглядело в его фантазиях.

— Спасибо, спасатель, — говорит он, тяжело дыша. — Если бы не ты, моему брату сегодня пришлось бы лететь домой в полном одиночестве.

Он проводит рукой под водой и кладет ее Лэнсу на лопатки. Лэнс по инерции выгибается и прижимается ближе, улыбаясь во весь рот. Его явно забавляет вся эта ситуация, и он не против продолжить играть в эту странную игру.

Он пропускает слова об отъезде мимо ушей, и Кит чувствует, как ладонь Лэнса скользит в воде по его спине.

Мокрые волосы Кита прилипают к лицу, капли стекают по краснеющим щекам, отражаясь голубым светом лампочек в бассейне, и чуть слышно падают обратно в воду. Лэнс, не удержавшись, касается его лица и забирает длинную челку наверх.

Кит вздрагивает и ведет головой. Ему непривычно. Но он силится над собой и усмехается, глядя на то, как внимательно разглядывает его Лэнс.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Кит, вскинув бровь.

— Тебе бы подстричься, чувак, — он взлохмачивает волосы и снова смеется. — Кстати, как тебя зовут?

— Кит, — он хмурится и дотрагивается руки Лэнса, убирая ее с головы, но не отпускает.

— Кит, — повторяет Лэнс. — Ты красивый, Кит.

— Я в курсе, — Кит усмехается и сжимает пальцы Лэнса в своей руке. — Ты тоже ничего.

Фраза сильно приуменьшала то, что он мог бы сказать о Лэнсе, но к чему все это, когда они уже стоят посреди огромного бассейна, прижимаясь к друг другу. Казалось, что их лица с каждой секундой становились ближе, и он наверняка чувствовал дыхание Лэнса где-то на своих губах и щеках — такое теплое.

Лэнс резко отстраняется и убирает руки, смотря куда-то в сторону, и Кит едва сдерживается, чтобы не всхлипнуть от накатившего разочарования.

— Нам лучше свалить, — улыбнувшись, говорит он. — Там где-то шарится Лотор. Чертов охранник, которому я чем-то не угодил. И, как я уже говорил, находиться здесь в такое время запрещено.

Киту не нужно было объяснять дважды. Они вышли из бассейна, на ходу натягивая на себя вещи, которые надевать на влажные тела — сплошное наказание.

— Кажется, я знаю отличное место, — Кит хватает Лэнса за запястье и тянет в сторону отеля.  
Лэнс, ни секунды не колеблясь, сравнивается с ним и сильнее сжимает руку Кита. Провести вечер с красивым парнем? Почему нет?

Когда они оказываются в холле отеля, Кит нервно топает ногой, ожидая, когда приедет лифт. Позади них возникает какая-то парочка, и он закатывает глаза. Только их тут не хватало.

Они вчетвером заходят в кабину, и Кит понимает, что лифт еще никогда не был настолько тесным. Впереди них стоит парочка, которая явно была навеселе, они обсуждают что-то между собой, но Кит едва улавливает смысл, сказанных ими слов.

Лэнс переводит взгляд с этих двоих на Кита, чуть подается в его сторону, и Кит шумно вздыхает, чувствуя его дыхание на своем лице. Но Лэнс на этом не останавливается: он наклоняется, мягко прикусывает мочку уха и ведет по спине своей рукой, заставляя Кита плотно сжать челюсти и выгнуться вперед. Вот же зараза.

Лэнс резко отстраняется от писка лифта, и они выходят на нужном этаже. Кит едва держит себя в руках, чтобы не перейти на бег.

Он проводит пластиковой карточкой по электронному замку на двери, и та щелкает с характерным звуком. Он пропускает Лэнса вперед, тот без колебаний переступает порог, осматриваясь кругом. Кит закрывает дверь, и в маленькой прихожей становится темно. Ни черта не видно. Он наощупь ищет Лэнса, тыкается носом в его щеку, как слепой котенок, чувствуя, как его прижимают к себе чужие руки.

Одежда внезапно становится слишком тесной, прилипшая ко влажным от воды телам, и она явно здесь не к месту. Лэнс вполне с этим согласен и стягивает промокшую футболку с Кита, кидая ее куда-то в сторону. Кит проделывает то же самое, одаривая губы Лэнса поцелуями — настойчивыми и совсем, кажется, не нежными — но Лэнс не противится совсем, подставляя ему шею. Они мелкой поступью направляются в комнату, спотыкаются о вещи и сумки, разбросанные на полу, смеются друг другу в губы.

Кит, не отрываясь от губ Лэнса, щелкает свет на прикроватной тумбочке и увлекает его с собой на кровать, попутно стягивая с него шорты и плавки.

— Значит, уезжаешь сегодня, — Лэнс отстраняется от Кита, оглядывая его с ног до головы: кожа такая болезненно-бледная, как у фарфоровой куклы, до которой дотронуться страшно — разобьется — Лэнсу в срочном порядке хочется сделать ее оттенок более живым. Кит коротко кивает, цепляясь руками за длинную шею. — Тогда, возможно, ты заслуживаешь чего-то особенного.

Кит задерживает дыхание и слышит стук собственного сердца слишком отчетливо — оно бьется где-то в горле — когда Лэнс приподнимается, освобождая его от оставшейся одежды.  
Лэнс наклоняется к шее Кита, кусает ее (наверняка останутся следы от его укусов — яркие и болезненные — их придется прятать какое-то время под высокими воротниками рубашек, но вряд ли это то, о чем стоит сожалеть). Он проводит своим языком по груди Кита, лаская своими пальцами его соски, и Кит выгибается навстречу, рвано вздыхая, и вжимается в изголовье кровати, когда Лэнс останавливается внизу живота, мягко прикусывая сгорающую плоть.

Кита захлестывает волной наслаждения, тело натягивается как струна от накопившегося напряжения.

Лэнс на несколько секунд отстраняется и поднимает свой взгляд, наблюдая, как затылок Кита вбивается в спинку кровати, а член нетерпеливо дергается от возбуждения.

— Давай, Лэнс, продолжай, — сипло хрипит Кит и смотрит на Лэнса из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Шире глаза открыть не получается из-за обрушившегося на него тяготящего желания. Он приподнимает бедра и всхлипывает, — Давай, Лэнс, отсоси мне уже.

Лэнсу такая реакция определенно нравится. И ему определённо нравится быть здесь с Китом. И Лэнс именно тот парень, которого дважды просить не нужно. Он медленно опускается, удобно устраиваясь между ног Кита. Его член обдает обжигающим дыханием, он жмурится и чувствует, как живот сводит в сладостном спазме, он закидывает бедра выше, раскидывает ноги по кровати. Охренительные мускулистые ноги, думает Лэнс, проводя своими пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, слыша шипение Кита. Но не такие охренительные, как у него самого, так бы ответил Кит.

Лэнс касается головки члена почти невесомо, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы сорвать с губ Кита первый протяжный стон. Лэнс хочет слышать его еще, без сомнений. Он вбирает в свой рот больше и скользит кончиком языка, надавливая на ствол члена, заставляя Кита выгибаться ему навстречу, сжимать челюсть до скрежета зубов и рычать подобно животному.

Кит тянется руками до волос Лэнса — они такие приятные и мягкие наощупь — Киту, в общем-то, плевать: он цепляется за них, тянет на себя, толкается бедрами в рот Лэнса. Он опускает свой взгляд и смотрит прямо на Лэнса, который так умело и старательно управляется с его членом. Его глаза прикрыты, и он тихо постанывает, двигаясь в такт бедрам Кита.

Это кажется чем-то немыслимым, далеким от реальности, но таким приятным и долгожданным. Кит хотел этого с первого дня, как увидел Лэнса у его спасательной вышки. Надо было подойти раньше, мысль проносится в голове вихрем, но сразу же растворяется в собственном неконтролируемом стоне, когда Лэнс обсасывает головку члена. Кит с придыханием опрокидывает голову назад, потому что смотреть на Лэнса больше просто невозможно.

Рука Кита скользит с волос, касаясь раскаленных щек Лэнса, он проводит дрожащими пальцами до самого подбородка. И Лэнс вздрагивает от этого касания, стонет громче, берет в рот полностью, и Кит уже готов поклясться, что ему осталось совсем недолго.

— Боже, Лэнс, — вырывается с хрипотцой. Он прикрывает рот свободной рукой, впиваясь зубами в костяшку своего указательного пальца, когда Лэнс начинает двигаться в такт качающимся бедрам, сжимая их в своих руках. — Какого хрена ты такой охуительный?  
И Кит ни капли не преувеличивал. Не вспоминается, кто в последний раз ему отсасывал с таким рвением. А если не вспоминается, значит, не было.

— Охуительному парню — охуительный минет, — Лэнс отстраняется и довольно улыбается. И Кит уже не знает точно, кто кого тут трахнуть хотел. Лэнс вытирает тыльной стороной ладони свои губы, — Я же говорил, что ты заслуживаешь чего-то особенного.

Он сжимает член Кита в своей руке и несколько раз проводит по нему, надавливая большим пальцем на головку. Кит содрогается всем телом и стонет так громко, так сладко, выгибается, упираясь коленом в пах Лэнса, что у того темнеет в глазах при виде него — такого беззащитного, открытого перед ним Кита, распластавшегося на кровати, и его кожа кажется более живой, чем несколько минут назад — алеющая от укусов, засосов и возбуждения.

Кит опирается на локти и приподнимается — его тело еще немного дрожит — но он отчаянно тянется к Лэнсу, впивается в его губы, жадно сминая их своими, обхватывает худые плечи, не давая шанса на отступление. Но Лэнс отступать и не собирается: проталкивается в рот Кита своим языком, углубляя поцелуй, стонет ему в рот.

Все это напоминало соревнования по перетягиванию каната на себя, где каждый пытался взять инициативу в свои руки, но им определенно нравилось это — без пререканий и с полного согласия друг друга.

А Кит хотел просто взять и уехать. Зная теперь, как с Лэнсом замечательно, сладко, самозабвенно, он бы себе этого не простил. Ни за что.

— У тебя красивые пальцы, знаешь? — Кит разрывает поцелуй и берет ладонь Лэнса в свою, переплетая пальцы.

— Я польщен, — Лэнс смеется и смотрит на Кита своими синими, стеклянными от возбуждения глазами.

Кит, все еще держа Лэнса за руку, падает на спину и открывает ящик прикроватной тумбочки, доставая оттуда смазку и презервативы.

— Может, хочешь сделать это сам? — Кит ухмыляется и протягивает тюбик с лубрикантом Лэнсу.

— Ты сомневаешься? — Лэнс щурится и забирает из рук Кита смазку. Вопрос Кита звучал как вызов, а кто-кто, как ни Лэнс, привык принимать любые авантюры. Это весело. Очередная игра, соревнование, где победа останется за ним.

— Нисколько, — Кит прижимается ближе, все еще не выпуская его руки, и трется об член Лэнса своим, чувствуя, как в животе снова тяжелеет и возвращается прежнее возбуждение.

Лэнс наклоняется, обводит языком припухшие от поцелуев полуоткрытые губы Кита и кусает нижнюю, сразу же зализывая место укуса, ощущая на своем лице его томное дыхание. Он играет со временем, с Китом, видит в его ярких глазах предвкушение. Лэнс уверен, что тот уже прокрутил эту картинку в голове и ждет, когда сможет увидеть это воочию — Лэнса, который трахает себя собственными пальцами.

Он коротко целует Кита в губы и освобождает свою руку, показательно облизывая свои длиннющие пальцы, один за другим, смотрит на него и хищно улыбается. У Кита уже плывет в глазах. Невозможно. Быть. Таким.

Кит, словно заколдованный, следит за каждым движением языка по чужим пальцам, даже не в силах заставить себя моргнуть, боясь пропустить хотя бы одно его движение, переполненное каким-то неземным, неизвестным Киту изяществом.

Лэнс выдавливает содержимое тюбика на пальцы и заводит руку за спину. Кит замирает, не в силах двинуться, глядя ему в глаза. Он хочет видеть лицо Лэнса в тот момент, когда его чертовски длинные пальцы окажутся внутри него же. Лэнс тоже не разрывает зрительного контакта и невольно усмехается, наблюдая за пристальным завороженным взглядом Кита. Кажется, это соревнование Лэнс уже выиграл.

Он медленно насаживается на два пальца, с его губ срывается тихое шипение, и он прикрывает глаза, откидывая голову назад. Киту нужно несколько минут, чтобы оторваться взглядом от Лэнса, который все активнее двигает своими бедрами, постанывает, приоткрыв рот.

Кит двигается ближе к нему и касается рукой выступающих жилок на его шее, проводит по ним языком, оставляя свои метки и укусы, напрочь забывая о том, что, вообще-то, Лэнсу такого не положено — спасатель — его тело всегда на виду. Но удержаться не представляется возможным, пока он чувствует своим языком пульсацию его вен и слышит его сдавленные всхлипы, когда Лэнс начинает двигаться еще быстрее, прогибает спину навстречу поцелуям Кита и тяжело дышит.

Кит немного отстраняется и берет в руку его член, делая несколько резких движений вверх-вниз, растирая по основанию естественную смазку.

— Dios mío, Кит, — шипит Лэнс, вжимаясь бедрами в кровать.

— Что? — спрашивает Кит, отрываясь от его шеи, и поднимает голову.

— Дурная привычка. Начинаю разговаривать на испанском во время сильного возбуждения, — выдыхает Лэнс куда-то в темную растрепавшуюся копну волос.

— Нет, продолжай, мне нравится. Я потом загуглю.

Кит усмехается и проводит руками по ягодицам, которые продолжают насаживаться на пальцы, и сжимает в своих руках, оставляя едва заметные красные полоски на смуглой коже. Лэнс испускает протяжный стон и утыкается носом в плечо Кита, рвано выговаривая незнакомые слова на родном испанском.

Кит немного отстраняется и коротко целует Лэнса, опускается ниже и водит его членом по своим сомкнутым губам, а потом вбирает его полностью — отсасывает так рьяно — втягивает щеки, обводит острым кончиком языка его головку, чтобы ничем не уступать Лэнсу.  
Лэнс начинает двигаться все быстрее, добавляя еще один палец, сгибает их внутри себя, стонет так громко, и у Кита от его голоса и вкуса члена во рту в глазах взрываются яркие звезды и осыпаются разноцветным фейерверком.

— Tú eres demasiado bueno, — стонет Лэнс, сжимая темные волосы Кита в свободной руке. Он вжимается в кровать и, откидывая голову назад, кончает, заполняя рот Кита теплой спермой. Кит моментально сглатывает и выпрямляется, довольно улыбаясь. Получилось ничуть не хуже, он уверен.

Лэнс тяжело вздыхает, глядя на Кита из-под полуопущенных тяжелых век: тот облизывает губы, прикусывая их. Он проводит бледными пальцами по своим щекам, собирая попавшую на них жидкость и отправляет их в свой рот. Обманный, мать его, ход, думает Лэнс. Кит давно уже не кажется фарфоровой куклой — слишком живой — его невозможно сломать или разбить.

— Ох, прости, чувак.

Кит ничего не отвечает и тянется к Лэнсу за поцелуем. Он чувствует привкус своей спермы на его губах и языке, жадно толкается ему в рот, пытаясь выровнять давно сбитое дыхание. Кит отстраняется — терпеть уже сил нет — и пристраивается позади Лэнса.

Лэнс, словно хищная кошка, выгибается, опускаясь лицом на кровать, выставляя вперед свои длиннющие руки, растопыривая свои длиннющие пальцы, раздвигая свои охуительные ноги, задирает задницу кверху и трется ею о член Кита. И Кит в который раз удивляется, насколько этот парень прекрасен, замечателен, грациозен. Ему бы точно попробовать себя в моделях. Возможно, в порно, проносится в голове.

Кит гладит его бедра, сжимает их в руках, оставляя светлые вмятинки-дуги от ногтей. Лэнс толкается, прижимается ближе к Киту своей карамельной задницей, и тот заносит свою ладонь и ударяет по ягодице. Лэнс вздрагивает от неожиданности и стонет нараспев. Так сладко. Господи, как хорошо.

— Te pido, — выдыхает Лэнс, оборачиваясь на Кита.

Кит наклоняется и целует красный след от его ладони, который едва виден на смуглой коже и оставляет алеющий кровоподтек, наощупь находит тюбик с лубрикантом и увлажняет свою руку. Он проводит ею по внутренней стороне бедра и дотрагивается входа пальцами, резко проталкивая сразу три, чтобы проверить, насколько хорошо Лэнс сам себя растянул.  
Лэнс от неожиданности всхлипнул, все-таки это резкое движение оказалось немного болезненным, но с каждым толчком боль исчезала, и он утыкается лицом в подушку и невольно представляет, как член Кита прекрасно растянет его изнутри. От одной только этой мысли Лэнс громко стонет и подается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Кита.

Кит берет с кровати пачку презервативов и зубами разрывает блестящую фольгу, поглаживая свободной рукой спину Лэнса. Он проводит своим членом вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, и Лэнс напрягается всем телом, чувствуя головку около входа, тяжело дышит и подается назад.

— Чувак, не мог бы ты уже… — рычит Лэнс, покачивая бедрами.

Кит усмехается и мысленно соглашается с Лэнсом, потому что так больше невозможно. Он проводит своей рукой вдоль его спины, заставляя выгнуться еще сильнее, сжимает в руках его бедра и медленно входит. Лэнс цепляется руками за края подушки, хватает ртом воздух, дрожа от предвкушения, пока Кит входит во всю длину, заполняя его собой. Кит глубоко дышит: внутри Лэнса так потрясающе, Лэнс такой потрясающий. В его глазах темнеет от этой долгожданной близости, и он прикрывает глаза, сжимает бедра в своих руках, ускоряя темп.

Лэнс обхватывает рукой свой член и стонет, подаваясь навстречу движениям Кита.  
— Давай помогу, — Кит наваливается сверху и убирает руку Лэнса — дрочит ему жестко и быстро — заставляет стонать еще громче и дрожать от этих прикосновений. Кит и сам уже дрожит, еле сдерживаясь, шипит в спину Лэнса, толкаясь все быстрее.

Номер в отеле сжимается до размеров одной только кровати, до Кита и Лэнса на ней — рвано дышащих и стонущих, двигающихся навстречу друг другу, глотающих этот нагретый воздух в спальне.

— Dios mío! — громкий стон Лэнса эхом разбивается о стены, обрушается на Кита, и он чувствует, как на руку изливается теплая сперма.

Кит покрывает беспорядочные поцелуями раскаленную кожу его спины и выпрям. Он толкается жестче и резче, теряется в этом сумасшедшем чувстве, постанывая, чувствуя, как Лэнс содрогается от каждого нового толчка, вжимается ладонями в спинку кровати и шипит, прикусывая свои покрасневшие и саднящие губы.

Кит рвано вскрикивает и наваливается на Лэнса сверху, и тот устало падает на кровать, тяжело дыша. Какое-то время они лежат молча, пытаясь вернуть себе возможность адекватно мыслить и размеренно дышать.

\- У вас на Кубе все такие, да? - первым подает голос Кит и скатывается с Лэнса как тряпичная кукла, падая рядом на кровать.

\- Нет, только я, - Лэнс поднимает голову и устало смеется.

\- Ну, тогда, вероятно, у меня будет повод вернуться, - Кит двигается ближе и утыкается в его плечо, пряча улыбку за длинной челкой.

\- Я буду ждать.


	2. Chapter 2

— Поверить, блять, не могу, — шипит Кит себе под нос, садясь в такси.

— Она никогда не была на Кубе, — Широ мягко улыбается, — не волнуйся, все будет в порядке.

— А я ни разу не был… — Кит призадумался, закатив глаза. — Куда вы там ездили пару месяцев назад с ее родителями? Это не меняет дела вообще.

— Ты что-то сказал? — Аллура садится рядом с Китом и широко улыбается, зная, что тем самым еще сильнее раздражает его.

— Нет, Аллура, я ничего не сказал, — отвечает он и отворачивается к окну.

Широ смотрит на них с сочувствием. Отпуск обещает быть веселым.

Черт бы побрал эту Аллуру. Киту действительно нравилось проводить со своим братом время: сейчас такие минуты выдавались редко, учитывая, что Широ съехал из родительского дома в небольшую квартиру, где живет вместе с Аллурой.

Когда Широ сказал, что у него есть возможность урвать путевки на Кубу по горячей цене, то Кит, не раздумывая, согласился. В прошлый раз они весьма неплохо отдохнули, наслаждаясь солнцем, напитками, прохладным бассейном… и спасателями модельной внешности с россыпью веснушек на щеках.

Кит уже в красках разрисовал себе этот отпуск, распланировав его до мелочей. Но тут появилась она, Аллура, — исчадье Сатаны, не иначе — заявив, что она ни разу на Кубе не была и «мальчики, возьмите меня с собой, я не буду вам мешать». Как же. Кит заранее знал, чем это закончится. Ему придется искать себе компанию самому, потому что Аллура просто так не отстанет, а смотреть на то, как эта парочка зажимается по всем углам, желания не было.

В машине невыносимо душно, поэтому Кит приоткрывает заднее окно и немного высовывает голову вперед. Вдоль дороги мелькают знакомые ему коттеджи и частные домики с собственными садами и яркими вывесками о сдаче комнат. Такой же дорогой они ехали, когда впервые оказались здесь.

Кит позволяет себе улыбнуться и прикрыть глаза. Несмотря на то, что есть некоторые вещи, которые он бы хотел изменить в этой поездке (например, он бы несказанно был рад отсутствию Аллуры), пригревающее солнце и полюбившиеся пейзажи поднимают настрой.

***

 

— Просыпайся! — Кит открывает глаза от резкого толчка локтем под ребра и раздраженно смотрит на Аллуру, щурясь от солнечного света, проникающего сквозь открытое окно в машине.

Кит выходит на улицу и окидывает взглядом знакомое ему огромное здание, после чего поворачивается к Широ, не скрывая своего удивления.

— Ты же говорил, что у нас другой отель, — говорит он, подходя к брату.

— Да, — Широ мнется, — с тем вышла небольшая заминка. А этот отель уже знаем, неплохо здесь отдохнули, поэтому я решил остановиться на нем. Я думал, что сказал тебе о смене планов.

— Нет, не сказал, — качает головой Кит. — Ладно, идемте, я жутко хочу в душ.

— Другой отель? — склонив голову, спрашивает Аллура, смотря в спину удаляющемуся Киту.

— Эм, да, — Широ лишь усмехается и берет Аллуру за руку, ускоряя шаг, — видимо, я и тебе забыл сказать.

***

 

— Шевелитесь! — шипит Аллура, оборачиваясь на плетущихся сзади парней. — Я не хочу полчаса слоняться из стороны в сторону в поисках свободных шезлонгов.

— Это ты называешь нормальным? — раздраженно спрашивает Кит, поворачиваясь к Широ. — Я сюда приехал не для того, чтобы делать забеги на короткие дистанции. Серьезно.

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахивается Широ. — Она сейчас выйдет и сама все займет.

— Только ей об этом не говори, — Кит усмехается.

Они выходят из здания отеля, и Кит оглядывается по сторонам. За год тут совершенно ничего не изменилось, разве что народа сейчас тут чуть ли не вдвое больше. Вот что значит приехать в сезон отдыха. Наверное, Аллура была права и им следовало бы поторопиться.

Когда они оказываются у бассейна, то видят Аллуру, которая машет им рукой, показывая, что успела урвать три шезлонга, и парни расслабляются, а Кит думает, что пока присутствие Аллуры раздражает его чуть меньше. Он кидает мимолетный взгляд на спасательную вышку и видит там незнакомого парня, и он совершенно этому не удивляется. Он в никакое сравнение, несомненно. От воспоминаний губы трогает чуть заметная улыбка.

Кит снимает футболку и шорты, кидает их на шезлонг и предвкушает пару часов полного релакса с прохладительным напитком. За целый изнурительный рабочий год он истосковался по чувству независимости и свободы, потому что был вынужден следовать каждодневной рутине, прерываясь на выходные расслабоны, которые никак не сравнятся с солнечной Кубой.

Широ заказывает у бармена напитки и переговаривается с Аллурой. Сейчас Киту до них нет никакого дела. Он просто хочет насладиться солнцем, плеском воды и криками беспечных туристов. Он откидывает голову на шезлонг и прикрывает глаза, позволив себе довольно улыбнуться.

— Лэнс! Лэнс! Иди сюда!

Кит широко распахивает глаза и резко подскакивает с шезлонга. Аллура смотрит на него с непониманием, Широ широко улыбается.

Он не обращает на них внимания, беспорядочно шаря глазами по территории. Сколько Лэнсов может здесь быть на один огромный кубинский отель? Он понятия не имел. Но убедиться, что это не его Лэнс, стоило.

Он переводит взгляд на спасательную вышку, где стоял тот совсем незнакомый парень, который ни-в-какое-сравнение, и глаза Кита становятся еще шире, когда узнает эти длиннющие руки и пальцы, модельные ноги и россыпь веснушек на щеках. Лэнс машет рукой другому спасателю, улыбаясь так широко, что у Кита перехватывает дыхание на мгновение от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Ему не могло просто так свезти во второй раз, и он беспомощно хлопает ресницами, пытаясь понять, не чертова ли это галлюцинация из-за жары.

— Итак, — он слышит голос Широ сбоку от себя, — что будешь делать?

Кит не отвечает и, не отрываясь, смотрит на Лэнса, пытаясь сообразить, что и как ему делать дальше. В этот раз он просто себе не простит, если не подойдет именно сейчас, снова оставит все напоследок и будет жалеть об этом чуть ли не весь год. Ведь он действительно жалел. И вспоминал о Лэнсе так часто. На Кита это не было похоже.

Лэнс — летняя интрижка. Сложно назвать ее случайной, учитывая, как долго Кит наблюдал за смуглым спасателем издалека. Тем не менее, это было должно остаться приятным воспоминанием, привезенным в душный шумный город с солнечного курорта, но все оказалось не так просто. С Лэнсом было хорошо, незабываемо. Лэнс был самым ярким на солнечной Кубе. Кит думал, что это скоро пройдет. Отрицать, что таких как Лэнс он не встречал — бесполезно, ровно, как и вспоминать о нем — слишком глупо: до дрожи в коленках, до тесноты в штанах, учащенного сердцебиения и сбивчивого дыхания ему хотелось вернуться в душный номер отеля и сильные объятия смуглого спасателя.

Так было первое время. Потом каждодневная рутина, офисная работа и редкие встречи со старыми знакомыми сделали свое дело, оттесняя воспоминания о летнем маленьком приключении на задний план. Кит предпочитал лишний раз об этом не вспоминать, но найти себе кого-то, кто хоть как-то бы сравнился с Лэнсом, он за год так и не смог, хотя нельзя сказать, что он сильно старался. Так, парочка старых «знакомых» и бармен из клуба, куда они с Широ ходили пару месяцев назад.

Сейчас же Кит наблюдает за Лэнсом издалека, как и в прошлом году, и ему отчаянно хочется повторить, раз уж выпала такая, казалось бы, нереальная возможность.  
Он встает с шезлонга и уверенно двигается в сторону спасательной вышки, глубоко вдыхая нагретый воздух. На нем все те же самые солнечные очки, и он не отводит взгляда от спасателей, двигаясь прямо на них, но резко останавливается, когда Лэнс кладет свою большую ладонь на плечо другому парню и проводит ею до предплечья. Это движение кажется Киту интимным и совсем не приятельским.

Он вздрагивает, отводит взгляд и злится на себя. Не сейчас. Он резко разворачивается и направляется в противоположную сторону, покидая площадку с бассейном.

***

 

— Зачем мы идем так рано? — спрашивает Кит, откидывая голову на спинку кресла. — Семь часов вечера.

— Я хочу посидеть в тишине хоть какое-то время, — моментально находит ответ Аллура, — без толкучки и громких басов. Только я, Широ, алкоголь… ну, и ты.

— Класс, — шипит Кит и встает с кресла. — Пойдем навстречу безграничному веселью.

— Кит, тебе нужно расслабиться. Ты слишком раздражён с обеда непонятно чем, — голос Аллуры смягчается, и она касается его плеч и сжимает их, отчего Кит выгибается назад, выпрямляя сутулую спину, — выпьешь несколько шотов, и жизнь покажется раем. К началу вечеринки ты уже будешь пьян и запросто подцепишь себе какого-нибудь симпатичного иностранца.

— Да, ты права, наверное, — Кит нехотя соглашается, одергивает плечи и шагает к выходу из номера.

Идея Аллуры не так уж и плоха и, возможно бы, вдохновила Кита намного больше, если бы сегодня днем он не встретил Лэнса. Из симпатичных иностранцев на данный момент он хотел только его. Слишком сильно, чтобы отвлечься на кого-то другого.

Несмотря на то, что солнце едва было видно за горизонтом, на улице все еще душно. Они выходят из отеля и направляются к длинному зданию напротив, которое является местным клубом. На территории отеля все еще много народа: люди наслаждаются теплом и не спешат разбредаться по номерам, зная, что скоро возвращаться домой и от отпуска надо брать все по полной.

До Кита доносятся восторженные детские крики и музыка из колонок, и он машинально поворачивает голову в сторону шума. На большой поляне, располагающейся недалеко от отеля, бегают дети, звонко смеясь и что-то напевая. Они выполняют какие-то движения практически синхронно, и Кит замечает взрослого, который прыгает выше всех, хлопая руками над своей головой. Киту не приходиться долго вглядываться, он сразу же узнает в нем Лэнса.

— Кит, ты идешь? — Широ оборачивается на брата, заметив, что тот остановился.

— Знаете, вы идите, я позже подойду, — практически не колеблясь, отвечает он и срывается с места, даже не выслушав, что они ему на это ответят.

— Куда это он? — спрашивает Аллура, поворачиваясь к Широ.

— Не знаю, — он пожимает плечами, — но пусть идет. Присоединится позже.

Кит замедляется, когда видит, как Лэнс машет рукой детям, и они выстраиваются змейкой, хватаясь за плечи друг друга. Лэнс выглядит довольным: кажется, ему нравится возиться с детьми, или он просто-напросто к этому привык.

Кит переходит на бег и поспешно подлетает к ребенку, который мертвой хваткой вцепился в талию Лэнса, боясь разорвать цепочку. Лэнс горланит песню, что играет из колонок, будто совсем позабыв, что позади него весело прыгают около дюжины детей.  
— Эй парень, — он обращается к мелкому мальчику, — хватайся за меня, — Кит мгновенно убирает руки мальчика, и тот в спешке кладет руки на его талию, а Кит хватается за бедра Лэнса, резко подаваясь вперед, отчего Лэнс буквально вздрагивает.

— Ну, привет, Лэнси-Лэнс, — ухмыляется Кит, пытаясь перекричать музыку, — давно не виделись.

Лэнс медленно поворачивается, и от взгляда Кита не ускользает растерянность и удивление на его лице. Не мудрено. Наверное, у Кита днем было точно такое же лицо. Но это лишь на мгновение: на его лице расцветает широкая улыбка, и у Кита снова рябит в глазах. Он все еще не верит, что этот парень перед ним настоящий, осязаемый. Лэнс ему улыбается, а Кит сжимает в своих руках его худощавые бедра. Как тогда. В горле пересыхает.

— Ого-о-о, — тянет Лэнс, — Кит, какие люди! — он отворачивается и глубоко вздыхает, — Но если ты не заметил, то я сейчас на работе, чувак. Если нас тут заметят вместе, то мне не поздоровится.

— Ммм, возможно, тут есть мой брат или сестра? — пожимает плечами Кит. — Как тебе такое?

— Ты вцепился своими пальцами в мои бедра, — усмехается Лэнс, и Кит заводит руки чуть вперед, усиливая хватку, и Лэнс рвано втягивает воздух. — Это не похоже на… то, о чем ты говоришь. Я закончу через минут десять, так что прибери свои руки на это время, ладненько?

— А потом?

— А потом, — Лэнс смотрит на Кита вполоборота и улыбается шире, — узнаешь.

И Кит послушно поднимает руки, проводя ладонями по его ребрам — все равно их никто не видит, только дети — и все же кладет руки ему на плечи. Позади кричат дети, Лэнс как ни в чем не бывало дальше напевает песню, и Кит отмечает, что совсем не фальшиво. Кажется, что этот парень хорош во всем.

Песня заканчивается, и Лэнс останавливается, а Кит, задумавшись о чем-то своем, врезается носом в его затылок, чувствуя запах хлорки вперемешку с освежающим запахом одеколона, вдыхает его так тщательно, как только может. Лэнс же стоит по стойке смирно, чувствуя дыхание Кита на своей коже, которая моментально покрывается мурашками то ли от внезапного порыва прохладного ветра, то ли от прикосновения кончика носа к затылку. Отстраняться совсем не хочется, но надо.

Кит делает несколько шагов назад, и Лэнс выдыхает. К нему сразу же подбегают дети, обступая со всех сторон. Кит наблюдает за ними со стороны, они все весело смеются, и Лэнс что-то говорит им, поглаживая по головам.

Кит детей не очень любил, считая их слишком шумными и надоедливыми, но Лэнс, кажется, действительно был рад находиться здесь рядом с ними. Не похоже, что это дело привычки или надобность по работе: он выглядел счастливым.

— Эй, ты чего там стоишь? — Лэнс смотрит на Кита и улыбается, тот в ответ лишь качает головой и выставляет руки вперед. Ему и отсюда наблюдать было вполне комфортно.

Через несколько минут к поляне начали подтягиваться взрослые — родители этих маленьких кричащих детишек. Каждый считал своим долгом подойти к Лэнсу с благодарностями за то, что тот занял их на какое-то время, дав им отдохнуть.

Когда последний ребенок уходит со своими родителями, Кит чувствует, как его сердце начинает стучать в разы быстрее. Ему до сих пор все это казалось чем-то странным, необъяснимым и просто невозможным. Встретиться с Лэнсом на том же месте через год? Он никогда бы не подумал.

Нет, конечно он думал об этом. Но это скорее было желание, которое никогда не должно было стать явью. Но вот перед ним Лэнс, широко улыбается, и его голубые глаза блестят в свете фонарей, которые только что включили по периметру отеля, и теперь между ними нет никакой преграды. Все, о чем они помнили весь этот год, можно повторить. Сделать еще лучше, думает Лэнс.

— Куда? — спрашивает Кит, когда Лэнс берет его за руку и тянет отнюдь не в сторону отеля, а куда-то за само здание.

— Ко мне, — не поворачиваясь, отвечает он.

Кит не сопротивляется и сжимает руку Лэнса в своей — она очень теплая, в отличии от его ладони — его моментально пробирает озноб, и они заворачивают за здание отеля, где Кит до сего дня не был. Там находился небольшой длинный домик в один этаж, который служил местом жилья для персонала и кухней.

— А теперь тихо, — Лэнс поворачивается, прикладывает палец ко рту и хитро улыбается, и Кит по инерции встает за его спину, все еще не отпуская ладонь, — нам запрещено водить сюда посторонних, а уж тем более отдыхающих. Если об этом узнают, то меня уволят.  
— Почему мы тогда не пошли ко мне? — спрашивает Кит.

— Так неинтересно, — пожимает плечами Лэнс и тянет его за руку, — ведь правда?

— Да, — соглашается Кит и не может сдержать улыбки. Ему эта затея тоже определённо нравится.

Лэнс открывает дверь и оглядывается кругом: в коридоре пусто. Он осторожно, почти на носочках заходит внутрь и тащит за собой Кита, который движется за ним точно так же, боясь даже лишний раз вздохнуть. Им действительно нужно быть осторожными, иначе Лэнсу не поздоровится. В коридоре свет приглушен и мигают лампочки. Кит ухмыляется. Вот как живет персонал, сразу видно, на чем экономили, чего не скажешь даже о эконом-номерах в самом отеле.

— Тот парень тоже живет здесь? — спрашивает Кит, глядя в спину Лэнса.

— Какой? — Лэнс кидает мимолетный взгляд на него и снова отворачивается, двигаясь вглубь коридора.

— Второй спасатель, я сегодня вас видел у бассейна, — говорит Кит, а Лэнс едва сдерживает смех, потому что прекрасно знает, куда этот разговор ведет Кит.

— Да, а где ему еще жить? — отвечает он. — Почему ты не подошел?

— Ты был занят, — быстро находит ответ Кит, морщась от воспоминаний увиденного сегодня днем. — Ты с этим парнем…

— Пару раз, — перебивает Лэнс и отвечает, ожидая реакции. Его эта ситуация забавляет.

— И как?

— Нормально, — пожимает он плечами и резко разворачивается, хватая Кита за плечо, прислоняет одной рукой к холодной стене около двери, а второй роется в кармане шортов. — Но ты куда лучше.

Кит хочет что-то ответить, но ему просто-напросто не дают. Лэнс сильнее сжимает плечо Кита, вдавливая его в стену, и его колено, некстати, оказывается между ног. Становится невыносимо тесно и жарко. От неожиданности Кит рвано вздыхает, но взгляда не отводит, не в его это правилах, и Лэнсу это нравится. Он наклоняется над Китом, и тот хотел бы потянуться к нему навстречу, но рука Лэнса не дает ему пошевелиться, как и плотно прижатое колено к паху.

— Ты не думаешь, что нас кто-то может увидеть? — выдыхает Кит в губы Лэнсу.

— А тебе эта накаленная атмосферка не по душе? — усмехается Лэнс.

— Ну, — Кит закатывает глаза и улыбается, — это же не меня выпрут с работы за плохое поведение.

— На самом деле никогда не был образцовым работником.

Лэнс любит играть и дразнить: Кит еще с того раза это понял, поэтому его ничуть не удивляет, когда Лэнс прижимается к нему всем телом и прикусывает нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее на себя. Кит сжимает челюсть и старается держать дыхание ровным настолько, насколько это возможно в таком положении, и Лэнс видит, как напрягаются его скулы.

— Я не думал, что мы еще встретимся, — Лэнс немного отстраняется и смотрит Киту в глаза.

— Я тоже.

Кит чувствует, как хватка Лэнса слабнет, и он пользуется этой возможностью, подается вперед, высвобождая плечо, которое немного побаливало, но дела ему до этого сейчас, конечно, не было. Когда он касается губ Лэнса, вообще мало что становится важно, кроме тепла его тела, выступающих ребер, которых касаются бледные пальцы и нарастающего ежесекундно дикого желания.

Лэнс задирает колено выше, и Кит испускает тихий несдержанный стон ему в рот, напрочь забыв, где они находятся, и что в любой момент их могут застукать. Хотя, возможно, это не такая плохая перспектива, мелькает мысль в голове Кита.

Он бы забрал его себе, увез бы с собой в город, чтобы больше не жалеть о том, что снова упустил его, а просто был бы рядом всегда. Мог бы, как сейчас, целовать смуглую, тонкую шею Лэнса, пока он, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову тяжело дышит в этом, отчего-то ставшим узким, коридоре. Мог бы блуждать своими холодными руками под его футболкой, поглаживая позвонки и чувствуя, как его спасатель выгибается навстречу, и колено Лэнса обессиленно опускается ниже, потому что контролировать себя становится все сложнее. Да и кому нужен этот чертов контроль на солнечной Кубе?

Лэнс нехотя отстраняется и разжимает кулак, в котором лежит ключ от его комнаты. Он подходит к двери, несколько раз проворачивает ключ в замочной скважине и открывает дверь с ноги, подзывая Кита.

— Не твои апартаменты, но живу, — говорит он, проходя внутрь.

— Да плевать, — отзывается Кит, мимолетно окидывая комнату взглядом. Возле кровати разбросаны какие-то вещи, напротив комод, на котором стоит небольшой плазменный телевизор и разбросаны фантики от шоколадных батончиков из автомата и чеки, — но мог бы и прибраться.

— Я вообще-то не ждал гостей, — на секунду лицо Лэнса принимает обиженную гримасу, а потом его рот снова расплывается в довольной улыбке. — Вообще-то в прошлый раз у тебя тоже было не шибко убрано, мы чуть не упали на пол из-за твоих сумок.

— Вообще-то я собирался уезжать, и тоже не …

Закончить фразу не получается, потому что Кит снова оказывается прижат к стене. Становится невозможно сложно дышать, тесно, душно. Язык Лэнса распаляет кожу шеи, и Кит прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь этими касаниями, отдающимися мелкой дрожью по всему телу. Руки Лэнса блуждают по его бедрам, прижимают к себе, и Кит чувствует его эрекцию, шумно вздыхая, заводит руки за его спину и тянет края футболки наверх. Прелюдии как-то подзатянулись для такой неожиданной, но вместе с тем слишком желанной встречи для обоих.

Кит отталкивается от стены и, надавливая на плечи Лэнса, ведет его в сторону кровати в спальне, попутно, наконец, снимая с него футболку. Они небрежно заваливаются на кровать, бесцеремонно стягивая с друг друга вещи, которые моментально летят куда-то на пол.

Кит жадно впивается в губы Лэнса, цепляясь пальцами за волосы — сегодня они сухие и ломкие от бассейна — но это совершенно не важно, пока это его Лэнс. От одного только сплетения языков, у Кита срывает крышу, и он низко стонет Лэнсу в рот, пребывая в состоянии неземной эйфории, наваливается на него всем весом, чувствуя твердый член, упирающийся ему в живот.

Лэнс вонзается пальцами в угловатые плечи и отстраняется от губ Кита, улыбаясь широко и ярко. Кто бы мог подумать, что они с Китом снова окажутся в одной постели? Он ловко переворачивается, и теперь Кит уже лежит под ним, удивленно хлопая своими длинными ресницами, из-под которых блестят его невероятные, фиолетовые глаза.

В нем не изменилось абсолютно ничего: все такая же фарфоровая болезненного цвета кожа и неаккуратная стрижка с длинной челкой, падающей на лицо — он так и не подстригся. Лэнс этому даже рад. Видеть Кита таким, словно вернуться на год назад. Он усмехается. Возможно, им удастся создать еще более приятные воспоминания.

— Здесь тонкие стены, — в голубых глазах вспыхивают озорные огоньки, и Лэнс скользит языком от мочки уха Кита, по шее, ключицам, посасывает его набухшие соски, и Кит выгибается навстречу, едва сдерживая рвущийся из груди стон, задерживая дыхание, слышит, как сердце отбивает ритм где-то в висках, и всхлипывает чуть слышно, когда дыхание Лэнса обжигает низ его живота. От предвкушения и старых воспоминаний живот стягивает в узел. Киту снова чертовски хочется, чтобы его член оказался во рту Лэнса.

— Сделаешь мне охуительный минет? — усмехается он, смотря на Лэнса из-под длинной челки.

— Само собой. Охуительному парню — охуительный минет, верно?

Лэнс касается головки, медленно проводя по ней языком, и Кит откидывается на подушки, шумно выдыхая, хватается за каштановые пряди волос, заставляя Лэнса смотреть на него блестящими от удовольствия глазами, когда Кит выгибается навстречу почти невесомому прикосновению языком, прося большего. И Лэнс послушно вбирает член полностью, а Кит, наконец, отпускает себя, еще сильнее сжимая в кулаке прядь волос, и подается вперед грубо, рвано, бесстыдно имея его в рот. Он грезил этими руками, плотно сжимающими его ягодицы, этим умелым языком целый год, теперь же может взять с Лэнса сполна за все мучения, которые остались после той ночи.

Лэнс пытается немного отстраниться, но Кит просто не дает ему такой возможности, удерживая его за волосы. На секунду их взгляды пересекаются, и Кит видит крупные капли слез, выступившие на глазах, но Лэнс продолжает упорно двигать языком по стволу члена, и Кит, на долю секунды, потерявшись в его улыбающихся глазах, протяжно стонет. Потому что нельзя быть таким, как Лэнс. Так не бывает.

Кит несколько раз рвано двигается, обессиленно опускается на кровать, падая на мягкие подушки, и слышит довольный тихий стон Лэнса, и его горячее дыхание, которое заставляет вздрагивать. По телу разливается невероятное тепло, отдаваясь слабым покалыванием в конечностях, и Кит готов заплакать от того, насколько, блять, ему хорошо с Лэнсом, насколько он охуителен.

Лэнс лениво приподнимается и щурится, как довольный кот — разве что еще не мурчит — вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, и Кит не может не улыбнуться: его волосы растрепаны словно после сна. Он очень красивый.

Рука Лэнса тянется с постели на пол, и он достает откуда-то из-под кровати тюбик смазки и пачку презервативов.

Он открывает упаковку с лубрикантом и наносит себе на пальцы, Кит же заворожённо следит за каждым его движением, все еще немного подрагивая от удовольствия. Перед глазами, очень некстати, всплывает Лэнс, который так энергично трахает себя пальцами, что в горле моментально пересыхает, а член твердеет от новой волны липкого возбуждения.

— Разворачивайся! — требовательный голос Лэнса буквально разрезает тишину, и выражение его лица меняется буквально на глазах. Кит понимает, что тот вообще не шутит.

— Чего? — хрипло спрашивает Кит, по инерции сжимая в руках простыни, чувствуя, как его щеки и уши начинают беспощадно гореть.

— Я же сказал, что здесь тонкие стены, — усмехается Лэнс, присаживаясь рядом с Китом. — Но тебе, вроде как, все равно на то, что меня могут уволить.

— Я не специально, — возразил Кит.

— Я знаю, но, чтобы ты знал, Кит, — Лэнс наклоняется над ухом Кита и говорит чуть тише, — я мечтал об этом весь год. Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Я хочу быть в тебе.

Слова Лэнса звучат четко и хоть сказаны на ухо, в голове Кита они звучат громко, и он вжимается в кровать, шумно выдыхая. Такого Лэнса он не знает, но ему, как оказалось, нравится этот командный тон, несмотря на то, что он сам привык командовать, нежели наоборот. Их взгляды пересекаются: Лэнс расширяет свои голубые глаза, и губы дрогнут в полуулыбке.

Снова перетягивание каната?

Кит усмехается, приподнимаясь на дрожащих руках, целует его, покусывая покрасневшие губы, и Лэнс подается вперед, углубляя поцелуй — настойчивый и мокрый — как и они сами.

— Если ты так пытаешься меня отвлечь, то…

— Я не пытаюсь, — смеется Кит ему в губы.

Лэнс молча наблюдает, как Кит отстраняется от него и какое-то время смотрит, не отрываясь. Его губы чуть трогает улыбка, и он смахивает свою челку с глаз, чуть сощурившись. Сердце Лэнса пропускает несколько ударов, когда Кит послушно поворачивается и выгибает спину, подставляя ему свою задницу и вытягиваясь на кровати.

Лэнс водит влажной от смазки рукой по его спине и бедрам: эти движения успокаивают и расслабляют. Кит прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как длинные пальцы скользят вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, и он напрягается всем телом, когда один из них застывает у входа.  
Кит уже очень давно никому не отдавался с такой охотой. Сейчас его единственным желанием было не трахнуть Лэнса, а чтобы это сделал сам Лэнс. С ним. Но, конечно, он об этом не скажет.

Первый палец медленно и довольно болезненно проникает внутрь, и Кит что есть сил скрипит зубами, сжимая в руках подушку. Лэнс продолжает двигать пальцем, постепенно ускоряя темп, наклоняется и хаотично одаривает поцелуями его ягодицы, бедра, спину — куда только может дотянуться — чтобы хоть как-то снять его напряжение, и добавляет еще один палец.

С каждым толчком внутри Кита становится все свободнее, и Кит тихо скулит, прикусывая костяшку пальца. Его уши и щеки горят, что не скрывается от взора Лэнса, и он доволен этим. Доволен, что может трахнуть Кита прямо сейчас. Он проталкивает пальцы глубже, сгибает их, задевая простату, и Кит поднимает задницу выше, начиная двигаться в такт движениям Лэнса.

У Лэнса при виде Кита, который насаживается на его пальцы мутнеет в глазах и моментально сносит крышу. Черт, какой же он красивый. Кит может быть таким податливым, послушным. Таким разным. И Лэнсу уже совсем не терпится оказаться внутри, попробовать, каково это — с Китом.

— Детка, — с придыханием шепчет Лэнс, целуя его спину, — ты прекрасен.

Лэнс добавляет еще один палец и делает несколько глубоких движений, заставляя Кита выгибаться, подставляться ему и стонать. Лэнс улыбается: здесь тонкие стены.

Он убирает руку и, не отрываясь, от слишком притягательного вида Кита, тянется за презервативами, разрывает упаковку.

Лэнс дотрагивается своей рукой до лица Кита, зажимая ему рот ладонью.

— Не кричи, — шепчет он, целуя его в плечо.

Кит широко распахивает свои глаза и цепляется за тонкую кожу ладони. Только одна мысль о том, что Лэнс закрывает его рот рукой, пытаясь контролировать его, вызывает дикое желание застонать от удовольствия, чтобы проверить его реакцию. Собственно, это он и делает: приглушенно мычит ему в ладонь, пытаясь сдерживать улыбку.

— А ты из упрямых, я смотрю.

Лэнс убирает руку от лица Кита и хватает его за плечи, разворачивая на спину, налегает на него всем своим весом. Кит уже не может прятать улыбку, и они оба заливисто смеются.  
— Сейчас смешно не будет, — вздыхает Лэнс, — детка.

Он хватает ноги Кита и закидывает их себе на плечи, притягивая его ближе к себе. От неожиданности Кит рвано вздыхает, и сердце ухает куда-то в низ живота, разбиваясь теплой сладостью. Он чувствует напряженный член Лэнса у входа. Они смотрят друг на друга, не в силах отвести глаз даже тогда, когда Лэнс медленно входит в Кита — внутри него тесно и горячо — до искр в глазах, но Лэнс даже моргнуть себе позволить не может, смотря в яркие фиалковые глаза напротив него.

Кит терпит, ему все еще болезненно, но он знает, что вот-вот эта боль пройдет. Он отвлекается на смуглое лицо Лэнса, на пряди его волос прилипших ко лбу, на сияющие голубые глаза и россыпь веснушек на щеках.

Лэнс начинает двигаться немного быстрее, когда видит, что Кит расслабляется и, откинув голову, дотрагивается рукой своего члена, лаская сам себя. Кит дрочит себе в такт движениями Лэнса и громко всхлипывает. Лэнсу уже плевать, какие тут стены, честно говоря, но он подносит свою руку ко рту Кита. Кит же берет его палец в рот, посасывает и покусывает, прикрыв глаза тихо стонет.

Кит думает, что Лэнс совершенен, чувствуя свою внутреннюю наполненность им. Лэнс думает наоборот, ускоряя свой темп и ощущая прикосновения языка на пальцах и сбивчивое дыхание на своих щеках.

— Eres magnífico! — выдыхает он в плечо Киту.

Он начинается вбиваться резкими и глубокими толчками в Кита, срывая со своих из его губ обрывистые стоны. Лэнс обхватывает руку поверх руки Кита, и они дрочат ему вместе так же резко и быстро. Кит закусывает губу и шипит, сжимая челюсть.

— Не кончай! — Лэнс толкается резче, цепляясь пальцами за бедра Кита, оставляя на них яркие красные полосы от ногтей.

— Я не могу, Лэнс, — всхлипывает Кит, щурясь. — Я серьезно больше…

— Ах, dios mio, Кит, — Лэнс делает резкий толчок и надавливает на головку Кита большим пальцем, давая ему кончить, и обессиленно валится на него сверху, вздрагивая.

Несколько минут они лежат совершенно молча, переводя дыхание и думая о своем (друг о друге).

— Да ты охуел, — Кит тяжело дышит, первым подает голос, и слова звучат обрывисто.

— То ли еще будет, — смеется Лэнс, ложась рядом.

— Звучит обнадеживающе, — Кит переворачивается на живот и утыкается носом в плечо Лэнса. — Тебя, наверное, теперь уволят.

— Тебе придется взять ответственность.

— Я готов.

***

 

— Где Кит? — спрашивает Аллура, скучающе потягивая коктейль из трубочки.

— Думаю, у него нарисовались планы поинтереснее, чем зависать тут с нами, — отвечает Широ, широко улыбаясь. — Но это значит, что сегодня мы полностью предоставлены сами себе.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.


	3. Chapter 3

Кит думает, что решение обменяться номерами с Лэнсом было чуть ли не лучшим за все время последнего его отпуска, если не считать, конечно, времяпровождения с самим Лэнсом.

Днем — ленивый отдых на шезлонгах и короткие взгляды на своего спасателя, пока к нему то и дело клеятся туристки: хлопают своими глазками, что-то говорят ему своими писклявыми голосками. И Кит хмурился, наблюдая за этим всем со стороны, подумывая нацепить на Лэнса табличку, что парень этот занят, по крайней мере, пока Кит здесь и все видит. Но Лэнс словно чувствовал, знал, что Кит за ним смотрит в этот самый момент, и оглядывался на него, болтая с этими девицами, снимал очки и широко улыбался, подмигивая. Сразу становилось спокойнее. Лэнсом ни с кем делиться не придется, по крайней мере, пока Кит здесь и все видит.

Вечером, когда смена Лэнса подходила к концу, они выходили в город, шатались по лавкам и барам, нередко Аллура и Широ ходили вместе с ними. И, как ни странно, присутствие Аллуры уже не напрягало Кита так сильно: ревность к вниманию от брата и вовсе сошла на нет, потому что в тот момент его мало что интересовало, кроме ярких голубых глаз и теплой ладони, что сжимала его руку.

Ночь была любимым временем суток. Они путались в белых простынях, прижимались к друг другу так сильно, одаривали друг друга поцелуями, засыпая и просыпаясь вместе. И чем дольше все это продолжалось, тем тяжелее было покидать солнечную Кубу с самым ярким на всем белом свете спасателем.

Город встречает Кита своей привычной духотой и суматохой ровно, как и в первый раз после встречи с солнечным мальчиком. Но на этот раз проще: достаточно было найти номер телефона в записной книжке мобильного телефона, написать короткое сообщение и нажать «отправить». Но для Кита это слишком сложно.

В какой-то момент все, что было связано с Лэнсом, стало сложно. Увидятся ли они снова? Есть ли во всем этом хоть какой-то смысл? Как оказалось, Лэнс об этом так много не думал, и через пару недель после того, как Кит возвращается в город, он получает свою первую смску от спасателя. Кит долго смотрит на заблокированный экран своего мобильного телефона, сидя на скучном совещании, и пытается понять, не очередная ли это галлюцинация. Потому что Кит давно уже путается, где грань между реальностью и снами — такими яркими — напоминающими о потрясающем отдыхе с невероятно потрясающим парнем.

— Эй, чувак, это Лэнс. Как жизнь?

— Работать — не отдыхать. Твоя как?

Лэнс пишет, Кит отвечает. Лэнс звонит, Кит разговаривает с ним до позднего вечера, слушая его голос, полный радости и оптимизма, как всегда. Моментами это общение становится в тягость. Сложно признавать, что Кит привык хоть к кому-то за такое продолжительное время в одиночестве. И мелкая интрижка, которая чуть подзатянулась, оказывается не такой уж и мелкой, какой выглядела на первый взгляд. Кит снова хочет встречи.

Дело уже не в очаровательной внешности и хорошем сексе. Дело в самом Лэнсе. Киту было комфортно рядом с ним, невероятно хорошо на этих каникулах. Он давно не чувствовал себя так прекрасно, находясь рядом с кем-то, и вряд ли найдется еще один такой, как Лэнс из солнечной Кубы.

Каждодневные переписки и вечерние звонки перетекают в общение по скайпу, мол, так-дешевле-и-я-тебя-вижу-Кит-ты-еще-не-обстриг-свой-дурацкий-маллет. А потом добавляет:

— Но ты и с маллетом хорош.

И Кит рвано вздыхает, прикрывая рот ладонью, опирается на стол, чтобы не было заметно, как его губы трогает улыбка.

В какой-то момент Кит заканчивает свои мимолетные интрижки. Ему это становится больше не интересно. Не тянет. И это в какой-то степени начинает пугать. Лэнс все так же далеко, и вряд ли что-то изменится. С его спасателем сложно сравниться: слишком задрана планка ожиданий.

Свое напряжение они теперь снимают с Лэнсом тоже вместе. По скайпу. Резкими неаккуратными движениями, тихо постанывая и тяжело вздыхая. По субботам. Ровно в двенадцать ночи, как по расписанию.

Заебало.

***

 

День не задается с самого утра. На работе аврал, Кит едва находит время пообедать с братом, что случается слишком редко.

— Почему бы тебе не предложить ему приехать погостить? — спрашивает Широ.

Кит лишь пожимает плечами. Наверное, в этом нет ничего такого. Пригласить Лэнса в город. Они, вроде как… А кто они друг другу? Кит думать об этом не любит, потому что ответа нет. Любовники? Близкие знакомые? Кит в последнее время отказался от привычного в своей жизни, но как живет Лэнс на Кубе? Есть ли у него кто-нибудь? Возможно, он снова с тем, вторым спасателем? Кто его знает. Кит хмурится. Внутри от одной только мысли все неприятно сжимается. Лэнса делить он ни с кем не хочет до сих пор.

— Подумай над этим, — добавляет Широ и мягко улыбается. — Хватит маяться. Вам нужно встретиться.

Брат видит Кита насквозь, и это бесит. От Широ мало что можно скрыть, даже если очень хочется, да и Кит уже и не пытается: просто отводит взгляд.

Он обещает подумать и покидает кафе неподалеку от его офиса. Впереди еще несколько тяжелых рабочих часов, но Кит усиленно думает над словами брата.

— Ты сегодня какой-то замученный, — тянет Лэнс, глядя на Кита по ту сторону экрана.  
Кит лишь нечленораздельно мычит. Сил говорить просто нет, и он еще думает. Что ответит Лэнс на его предложение? Было бы здорово, если бы он приехал хотя бы на пару недель. На неделю. На дня три. Без разницы. Лишь бы приехал.

— Лэнс, — Кит поднимает глаза, отрывая взгляд от поверхности стола, и смотрит в светящиеся от яркости монитора голубые глаза, — ты чем сейчас занимаешься на Кубе?

— Работаю, чувак, — усмехается Лэнс. — У нас тут отбоя от туристов не бывает никогда.

— Ты отдыхаешь хоть когда-нибудь? — хмурится Кит.

— Ну, бывает, — отвечает Лэнс, улыбаясь. — Отпуск через пару месяцев, вроде.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Кит. — Во время отпуска.

— Не знаю, — Лэнс пожимает плечами. — Собирался поехать к родителям, как это делаю всегда, если, конечно, один красавчик не предложит мне что-то получше.

— Тогда, — Кит ухмыляется. — Красавчик предлагает тебе приехать сюда.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

***

 

Кит измеряет комнату шагами, держа у уха мобильник. Сидеть на месте у него не выходит. Совсем.

— Успокойся! — голос Аллуры звучит резко и вырывает Кита из своих раздумий, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Напомни, почему я разговариваю об этом с тобой? — спрашивает Кит раздраженно. — Я вообще-то не собирался.

— Потому что Такаши в душе, а я увидела, что звонишь ты, и решила ответить, — довольно отвечает Аллура. — А потом ты сам начал паниковать мне в трубку.

— Идиот, — вздыхает Кит, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу.

— Слушай, Кит, — её голос смягчается. — Тебе не о чем волноваться. И, признаться честно, даже не думала, что ты настолько будешь переживать по этому поводу. Это же всего лишь Лэнс. Мы придем в четыре, чтобы тебе было немного проще первое время.

— Ладно, мне пора, — не дождавшись ответа, он нажимает кнопку отбоя.

Всего лишь Лэнс. Кит садится на диван и устало потирает пальцами переносицу. От одного упоминания этого имени по телу Кита проходит легкая дрожь. Каждый раз в последние несколько дней. Причина такой реакции проста: Лэнс летит сюда. Он будет жить в этой маленькой квартирке, которую не так давно начал снимать Кит. Он оглядывает комнату и думает о том, достаточно ли она хороша, чтобы какое-то время они жили здесь вдвоем. Он бы мог себе позволить что-то лучшее, более комфортабельное, заручившись финансовой помощью родителей или брата, но делать этого не стал. Теперь думает, что, вероятно, зря.

Возможно, эта квартира недостаточно солнечная или недостаточно большая, а, может, Лэнсу не понравится район, ведь это далеко не центр, и окна выходят на дом напротив, пропуская лишь каплю света, которая тянется длинной светлой полоской по полу.

Но все же Кит его ждал. Прежде, чем они снова смогут увидеться, прошло без малого полгода. Это не целый год, но все же. Кит до сих пор не знает, для чего Лэнс едет именно сюда, и, собственно, почему именно он его сюда позвал. Мысли как путались, так и продолжают путаться, но он дал себе слово, что обязательно разберется с этим именно в этот раз.

Кит не любит, когда вокруг него что-то меняется, а именно это и происходит сейчас. Лэнс пронесся вихрем в его жизни полтора года назад. И все. Больше ничего не было как прежде.

Цена за мелкую интрижку внезапно возросла до слишком больших размеров.

Кит вдыхает и поднимает голову, глядя на настенные часы.

Пора.

***

 

В аэропорту не протолкнуться, как и всегда. Люди в суматохе спешат сдать вещи, чтобы успеть на свой рейс, толпятся у стоек регистрации. Провожающие и встречающие сидят на скамейках, уткнувшись в телефоны или журналы, купленные в киоске на территории, чтобы скоротать время в ожидании.

Кит поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на табло с расписанием рейсов и вздыхает. Пятнадцать минут. Сердце начинает стучать с запредельной скоростью, и он на полном серьезе боится, что не сможет связать и двух слов, а нужно. Он ни в коем случае не должен показывать Лэнсу, что что-то поменялось. Нет.

Сидеть на месте он не может, поэтому ходит из стороны в сторону в ожидании его рейса, пытаясь выровнять дыхание до прихода Лэнса. И вроде получается: Кит убеждает себя, что ничего страшного не происходит, и это-всего-лишь-Лэнс. Но действие силы своего же убеждения как рукой снимает, когда из динамика доносится приятный женский голос, сообщающий о том, что самолет приземлился. Через несколько секунд в кармане вибрирует телефон, и Кит точно знает, кто это.

— Детка, я прилетел.

Кит несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и кладет телефон во внутренний карман куртки, направляясь к тому месту, где должен появиться Лэнс. Главное, сохранять спокойствие хотя бы внешне.

Он сутулится и шарит глазами по макушкам людей, постепенно входящих в зал прилета. Их лица моментально озаряет улыбка, когда они видят тех, кто их встречает. Они обнимаются и начинают громко говорить. А Кит понятия не имеет, как отреагировать.

Кит Лэнса узнает сразу, несмотря на то, что столько одежды на нем не видел никогда. Высокий, смуглый с растрепанными каштановыми волосами и россыпью веснушек на щеках, задумчиво оглядывается по сторонам, непременно ища в толпе Кита. Когда их взгляды встречаются, лицо Лэнса озаряется такой знакомой, почти по-детски восторженной улыбкой, и Кит сдержанно улыбается в ответ, двигаясь ему навстречу.

Он сам не замечает, как его шаги становятся шире и быстрее, как и шаги Лэнса. Лэнс же не медлит ни секунды, касается ладонью затылка Кита, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Кит не сопротивляется, и становится значительно лучше, когда его руки удобно располагаются на спине Лэнса, сжимая ткань его ветровки.

— Я скучал, — тихо говорит Лэнс, касаясь своим лбом лба Кита, — по тебе и по твоему дурацкому маллету.

Кит одаривает его хмурым взглядом из-под бровей, а Лэнс заливисто смеется, потому что Кит прекрасен и со своей дурацкой прической.

Всю поездку от аэропорта до дома Лэнс болтает о работе, о перелете сюда и прочих мелочах, но Кит почти его не слушает, пытаясь сосредоточиться хотя бы на дороге. Мыслями он был вообще далеко от происходящего: ему не терпелось оказаться дома.

Изредка их взгляды пересекаются в зеркале заднего вида, они дарят друг другу теплые улыбки, отчего Киту становится легче, и он возвращается в реальность, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать разговор. С каждой минутой, проведенной сейчас с Лэнсом, Кит заново привыкает к его присутствию, вспоминает, насколько рядом с ним все просто и хорошо. И точно уверен, что Лэнса отпускать никуда больше не хочет. Лэнс же словно и не чувствует этого стеснения, продолжает говорить и задавать вопросы, тыкая пальцем в яркие вывески за окном и дома.

Кит заворачивает в переулок и замечает, как Лэнс затихает, оглядываясь кругом. Он уверен, что тот не такого вида ожидал и снова жалеет, что не снял квартиру ближе к центру и с солнечной стороной. Кит паркуется на обочине и кидает короткое «приехали», выходя из машины.

Лэнс выходит следом и вертит головой по сторонам, смотря на высокие старые девятиэтажки, что его окружали, пока Кит открывал багажник автомобиля, вытаскивая сумки из него.

— Лэнс, нахрена тебе столько вещей? — спрашивает Кит. — Я еще в аэропорту хотел спросить. Что ты тут привез?

— Никогда не знаешь, что тебе понадобится в отпуске, — усмехается Лэнс, поднимая несколько сумок. — Знаешь, лучше взять и не воспользоваться.

— И почему я удивляюсь? — шипит Кит, беря в руки еще пару сумок с вещами. — Пойдем.  
Кит идет к подъезду, и Лэнс следует за ним, стараясь не отставать под весом своего багажа. Они поднимаются на второй этаж, Кит ставит сумки на пол и, шаря по карманам, достает ключи.

Они входят в квартиру, и Кит заметно напрягается, когда Лэнс снимает кроссовки и куртку, с любопытством рассматривая помещение.

— Ты неплохо здесь обжился, — спустя какое-то время говорит он, широко улыбаясь.

— Правда? — плечи расслабляются.

— Да, — Лэнс кивает. — Я могу сходить в душ?

— Да, конечно, — Кит указывает на дверь и облегченно вздыхает: у него будет время перевести дух и привести свое состояние в норму.

— Присоединяйся через минут пятнадцать, если хочешь, — Кит вздрагивает, когда ладони Лэнса касаются его бедер и притягивают к себе. И он оставляет короткий поцелуй на его шее и слабо прикусывает мочку уха.

— Не сомневайся, — отвечает Кит, прикрыв глаза.

— И не думал, — Лэнс резко отстраняется, и Кит был уже готов захныкать от недовольства, пока тот рылся в своих сумках, ища сменную одежду.

Лэнс хитро улыбается, направляясь в ванную комнату. Дверь за ним закрывается, и Кит без сил падает на диван, облокачивая голову на колени. Он слышит шум воды и слишком отчетливо представляет, что сейчас происходит по ту сторону двери.

Часы на стене громко тикают, раздражают в этой тишине, нарушаемой лишь плеском воды, а потом, совершенно внезапно до Кита доносится пение Лэнса. Кит знает эту песню, ее часто крутят по радио, но понятия не имеет, кто ее исполняет. Он не может сдержаться и, смеясь, встает с дивана, подходит к шкафу и достает оттуда майку и шорты, а после направляется в ванную. Такое зрелище пропустить никак нельзя.

Он еле слышно открывает дверь, чтобы не сорвать бесплатный концерт Лэнса и ныряет внутрь ванной комнаты, прикрывая ее. Лэнс стоит спиной к нему, громко напевает эту самую песню и, намыливая голову шампунем, виляет своей подтянутой задницей в такт своему пению. Кит, все еще держа в руках свои вещи, облокачивается на дверной косяк и улыбается. Ему ни в коем случае не хочется нарушать идиллию Лэнса и мочалки, что так прекрасно работают в тандеме.

Кит ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы Лэнс пел в его ванной каждое утро, или вечер — не важно, хоть он и слышит его пение второй раз в жизни (первый был, когда Лэнс водил змейку с детьми на территории отеля).

Лэнс тянется рукой, чтобы взять гель для душа, и замечает Кита, стоящего в дверях с нескрываемой улыбкой.

— Ты чего там стоишь? — спрашивает он без доли стеснения, поворачивается к Киту всем телом.

— Слушаю, как ты поешь, — честно отвечает Кит и делает несколько шагов вперед, складывая вещи на туалетный столик.

— И как? — спрашивает Лэнс, явно заинтересованный ответом.

— Неплохо, — ухмыляется Кит. — Точно лучше, чем я.

Кит бы мог сказать, что это выглядит безумно милым, а его покачивания бедрами в такт пению — невероятно сексуальными, но нет. Неплохо — все комплименты, на которые он сейчас только способен.

Кит скидывает толстовку и джинсы, складывает рядом со сменной одеждой. Лэнс, не отрываясь, следит за каждым его движением и чувствует, как во рту пересыхает. Без малого полгода он не прикасался к этому телу.

Кит делает несколько шагов вперед, намеренно слишком медленно, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс так и замирает с мочалкой в руках, не отрываясь глядя на него. Кит внутренне сильно доволен и чувствует себя увереннее: что с Лэнсом у них выходит действительно хорошо, так это трахаться. Здесь не нужны ни слова, ни какие-то объяснения происходящему. Им просто хорошо друг с другом в эти моменты. Киту с Лэнсом уже давно хорошо всегда.

Он встает под струи теплого душа, и его моментально пробирает дрожь то ли от перепада температур, то ли от легкого соприкосновения плечами с Лэнсом. Он жмется ближе, касается губами выступающих ключиц, переходит к шее, оставляя на ней кровяной подтек, потому что может это себе позволить. Потому что Лэнса делить он ни с кем не хочет до сих пор. Волосы липнут к лицу, и глаза едва открываются от напора воды. Руки Лэнса скользят по напряженной спине Кита. Его прикосновения, словно панацея: плечи мгновенно опускаются, и тело мякнет и подрагивает.

Кит задирает голову и тянется к Лэнсу, который послушно нагибается к нему и целует — напористо, слишком мокро — вода попадает в рот и в глаза, но они слишком сосредоточены на друг друге, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Длинные пальцы Лэнса зарываются и путаются в темных волосах. Кит проводит ладонью по ребрам, спускается ниже, сминая разгорячённую смуглую кожу Лэнса, и касается твердого члена, на что Лэнс делает полшага назад, утыкаясь лопатками в холодную кафельную стену, покрывшуюся испариной, и издает тихий рваный стон сквозь поцелуй.

Кит отстраняется, облизывает губы и пристально смотрит в блестящие затуманенные глаза Лэнса, точнее пытается смотреть сквозь напор воды, продолжая поглаживать дергающийся член. Лэнс же в свою очередь проводит рукой по затылку, касаясь широких бледных плеч, ведет пальцами по позвонкам, заставляя Кита выгнуться и прижаться ближе к нему.

— Не думал, что ты меня позовешь, — говорит он с хрипотцой, касаясь рукой раскрасневшихся щек.

— Что? — Кит широко распахивает свои глаза, и Лэнс готов поклясться, что таких глаз нет больше ни у кого на свете. Ни у кого, кроме Кита. Тот даже не моргает, настолько эти слова Лэнса были неожиданными и даже неуместными в этот момент.

— Я не думал, что ты позовешь меня, — повторяет Лэнс, — приехать сюда, к тебе.  
Кит радуется, что они стоят в душе, потому что щеки начинают нещадно гореть, и Лэнс этого не замечает. Ему бы надо что-то ответить, но он молчит и лишь тянется к губам, с которых падают маленькие капельки воды. Он убирает руку с члена, прижимается ближе, расставляя ладони по обе стороны от головы Лэнса, словно боится, что тот куда-то сейчас сбежит, но Лэнс, вообще-то, не собирается, а внимательно следит за каждым движением Кита.

Кит говорить словами не мастак. Да и говорил ли он вообще что-нибудь подобное, что хотел бы сказать Лэнсу — он не помнит. Лэнс думает, что этот поцелуй отличается от всей сотни их поцелуев. Или сколько их там было? Кит слишком нежен и осторожен, и сердце Лэнса совершенно точно пропускает несколько ударов, пока чувствует его мокрые губы на своих. Каждую их встречу Лэнс не перестает удивляться, когда видит все новые грани Кита, и он уверен, что есть ещё много чего, что предстоит узнать об этом парне, если, конечно, Кит даст ему такую возможность. Его руки сами по себе поднимаются, касаясь влажной челки и горячего лба.

— Клянусь, ты идеален, — выдыхает Лэнс, слыша учащенный стук своего сердца где-то со спины.

— Не я, — шепчет Кит, касаясь губами шеи и плеч Лэнса, заводит одну руку ему за спину, скользит ею вдоль ложбинки ягодиц.

— Я сам вчера растянулся, — Лэнс запрокидывает голову, упираясь ею в кафельную стену, — так что можешь пропустить этот этап.

Кита моментально кидает в жар только от одной мысли, что Лэнс сам растянул себя перед тем, как приехать сюда. Хотел бы он это видеть. Он позволяет себе улыбнуться, когда вспоминает их самый первый раз. Но сейчас Кит пропускать ничего не хочет. Он проталкивает сразу три пальца, и Лэнс тихо шипит и моментально подается вперед, впиваясь своими длинными пальцами в бедра Кита.

Кит толкается резкими движениями и сгибает один из пальцев, безошибочно задевая простату, отчего Лэнс тихо скулит, едва удерживаясь на ногах: коленки подкашиваются, и в глазах искрят яркие пятна лампочек на потолке от удовольствия.

Кит медленно вытаскивает пальцы, и Лэнс буквально вздрагивает от чувства опустошенности внутри. Лэнс силится и выпрямляет ноги, коротко целуя Кита в губы, разворачивается к нему задницей, упираясь руками в стену.

И Кит уверен, что этот парень — лучшее, что с ним случалось за последние годы. По смуглой спине стекает вода с характерным звуком разбиваясь о стенки ванной, тело Лэнса немного подрагивает от предвкушения, и член нетрепливо дергается у живота.

— Долго ты там так стоять будешь? — спрашивает Лэнс и, вскидывая голову, чуть улыбается.

Киту дважды повторять не нужно. Он пристраивается к Лэнсу сзади, обхватывая руками его бедра и сжимая в своих руках. Он медленно проталкивается внутрь, и они тихо стонут от долгожданной близости, заполняя эхом своих голосов комнату.

Кит совершенно точно слышит звонок домофона и замирает, широко распахнув свои глаза. Какого черта?

— Кто это? — спрашивает Лэнс обреченно. — Ты кого-то ждешь?

— Широ и Аллура должны были прийти только в четыре, — хмурится Кит.

— Чува-а-ак, — Лэнс чуть ли не хнычет. — Ты серьезно? Сейчас примерно и есть четыре.  
— Я не открою, — говорит Кит, цепляясь пальцами за бедра Лэнса еще сильнее.

— Ты должен, — Лэнс подается задницей назад, у Кита спирает дыхание от этого толчка, а Лэнс, довольный собой, выпрямляется, когда они уже отчетливо слышат не только домофон, но и мелодию звонка на мобильном.

— Да блять! — ругается Кит, выходя из ванной, на ходу напяливая на мокрое тело одежду. Он хватает с крючка полотенце, вытирает голову и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Лэнса в одиночестве.

— Да! — раздраженный голос Кита долетает до Лэнса, который в спешке собирается выйти из ванной. Вся эта ситуация кажется ему очень забавной, и он наверняка мог бы почувствовать себя звездой какого-нибудь ситкома сейчас. — Я в душе был!

Полотенца Кита пахнут цветочным кондиционером, и Лэнс с усердием вдыхает этот запах, потому что от Кита нередко пахнет так же. Он не знает, сколько времени у них на этот раз, но определенно рад, что оно есть.

— Лэнс! — дверь широко распахивается, и в ванную комнату залетает Кит. — Пока они не поднялись.

— Что? — вставляет Лэнс.

— Я должен спросить.

С несколько секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь. С челки Лэнса еще стекают капли воды, падая на пол — единственное, что нарушало тишину, повисшую в комнате в ожидании дальнейших слов от Кита.

— На сколько ты приехал? — Кит отчётливо слышит голос Аллуры где-то за дверью, и ему очень хочется услышать ответ сейчас.

— Я не знаю, — жмет плечами Лэнс и улыбается. — Пока красавчик, который меня сюда позвал, не выгонит.

— А если он не выгонит вообще?

— Значит, не выгонит, — Лэнс вешает полотенце на крючок, широко улыбаясь, проходит мимо Кита и открывает входную дверь.

— И что это было? — шипит себе под нос Кит, выходя из ванной.

— Вы не могли отложить свои утехи на другое время? — громко кричит Аллура, как только входная дверь за ними закрывается.

— Это не я! — Лэнс машет руками перед собой. — Это была идея Кита.

— Серьезно? — Кит изо всех сил пытается придать лицу раздраженный вид, но не получается: губы расплываются в улыбке.

— Избавьте меня от этого, пожалуйста, — вздыхает Аллура, — я не хочу знать подробностей.

Аллура и Широ проходят в комнату, а Лэнс на несколько секунд замирает и смотрит на приближающегося к нему Кита.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Да, Лэнс. Я действительно этого хочу.


End file.
